The Duel
by NinjaNao
Summary: more... it's getting stranger! I still have no clue what's going on.
1. Juri

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.. This story contains well, to put it bluntly, spanking. If you don't like it, don't flame me. I wrote this for fun, sort of a challenge and for a friend who 'dared' me to do it. You have been warned.  
  
Utena Tenjou made her way up the winding staircase to the dueling arena for yet another duel. The same thing ran through her mind each time she ascended the staircase for the duels. "I am the owner of the Rose Bride. Why do I have to climb these damn stairs every time and my challengers get to use the elevator? Where is the elevator anyway and how does Anthy always seem to beat me here even thought she always leaves after I do?"  
  
Her challenger Juri Arisugawa stood at one end of the dueling platform, sword in hand glaring, waiting. At her side was Shiori Takatsuki.  
  
At the opposite end was Anthy Himemiya, the Rose Bride, waiting dutifully for Utena to approach her. As each of the duelists was fitted with their roses, Utena by Anthy, Juri by Shiori, the student council president Touga Kiriyu looked at the two duelists.  
  
"You know the rules." He replied.  
  
Juri glared at Utena, shoving Shiori aside as she went into her fighting stance. Utena prepared to face Juri. Juri lunged at Utena almost without warning. Utena parried.  
  
Despite Juri's obvious superior skills, Utena held her own against the fencing captain. Their swords clashed. Shiori and Anthy silently stood routing for her respective champion.  
  
Gaining the advantage Juri pressed her attack, preparing for the final blow. Whether it was skill, luck or a miracle, Utena dodged and countered Juri's attack at the last possible second.  
  
Juri stared at the coral colored rose petals at her feet. I lost, she responded to herself softly. Her sword left her hand and fell to the ground. She stared at the petals on the ground. I lost, she repeated. I lost.  
  
"You know the rules, Juri." Touga replied.  
  
Miki approached Juri with a chair and Utena took a seat. Utena smiled and cracked her knuckles in anticipation of what was to come.  
  
"I lost." Juri repeated in her daze of defeat to the wanna-be Prince.  
  
"Yeah, Juri. You know the rules." Saionji responded. "Drop you pants and bend over. Don't keep Utena waiting."  
  
Juri took a deep breath. She had lost. Rules were rules. The others had gone along with them when they lost. Now it was her turn. She dropped her pants and bent over Utena's lap. She hoped that Utena wouldn't be to hard on her.  
  
SMACK!  
  
Juri bit her lip as Utena's first blow hit her hard. Wishful thinking, the fencing champion thought. She tried not to cry out as Utena spanked her again and again. Each blow Juri thought harder than the previous, or was that just her imagination? The sound of each swat and sting of the contact against her now tender backside, brought tears to Juri's eyes.  
  
Utena was enjoying herself. She had the arrogant fencing captain right where she wanted. She was in total control. She was spanking Juri. She was going to make the fencing captain scream if it killed her. She swatted her time and time again.  
  
Juri let out a cry of pain.  
  
"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!"  
  
Utena fell out of bed with a thump landing on her backside. Anthy was standing over her smiling.  
  
"Good morning, Miss Utena." Anthy responded sweetly.  
  
Utena shook her head. "Uh, good morning."  
  
Getting dressed Utena looked at the breakfast that Anthy had prepared. Chu- Chu was already helping himself to the toast. Utena sighed. Shaved ice. It looked like another trip to the cafeteria before class.  
  
Utena made up an excuse that she wanted to go to the gym and left the dorm. What a strange dream, she thought to herself.  
  
Upon reaching the main walkway, Utena spotted Juri with Shiori. Shiori was smiling teasing Juri as they walked. Juri was walking strangely. She looked stiff. Not her usual rigid confident stride, but as though she was sore, having trouble walking. It was as though. No. Was it just a dream? 


	2. Miki

Disclaimer:  I don't own these characters.  I am only using them for my, and hopefully your, amusement.

My friend dared me to do it again.  ^^;

The Duel, Part 2

By 

NinjaNao

Utena made her way up the winding staircase to the dueling arena for yet another duel.  Who was it this time?  How many stairs are there anyway?  One, two three… fifty three, fifty-four.  Man, I'm not even half way up.  Damn.  I lost count.

Her challenger, Miki Kaoru stood at one end of the dueling platform, or was his sister Kozue her challenger?  She was standing beside him and the one holding the sword.

At the opposite end was Anthy Himemiya, the Rose Bride, waiting dutifully for Utena to approach her.  As Anthy fitted Utena with her rose, Utena glance over to the challenger's side.  Miki was fitting Kozue with her rose.  She was going to fight Kozue.

Touga cleared his throat and stood up.  He turned to Utena.  "If Kozue wins, she gets to have her way with the Rose Bride.  If you win, you get her brother."

Miki adjusted his collar nervously.

"Uh, okay."  Utena was confused.  Why was Kozue putting her brother in a spot like this?

Kozue glared at Utena.  Utena shook off the glare.  The duel began.  Swords clashed.  Utena was surprised by Kozue's skill.  

Anthy's cheers for Utena seemed to make Miki nervous.

Suddenly, Kozue made a move that took her right into the path of Utena's blade.  It appeared to be almost deliberate.  Her rose fell to the ground.  Miki looked at his sister with a look of horror.

Juri brought a chair over to Utena.  She gave Miki a glance and then glared at Utena before returning to where the other council members stood.

Utena sat down. Huh?

Kozue walked over to her brother.  

"Why?" Miki asked.

"Because you dared to look at her."  His sister replied.

Miki took a deep breath and walked over to where Utena was seated.  He dropped his pants and bent over her lap.

Utena stared at the bare bottom before her.  She didn't want to hurt Miki.  

Saionji grinned.  "Go on, or Kozue gets to spank you."

Kozue spank her?  Never! 

SMACK!

The impact of Utena's hand to Miki's bottom made quite a loud noise.  Miki groaned.  Utena hit him again and again.  It pained her to spank him.  Kozue was watching her.  She was enjoying it far too much.  

Miki cried out.

"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!"

Utena fell out of bed with a loud thump landing squarely on her backside.  "Ouch."  She looked at the clock.  It was so early.

Anthy walked into the room.  "Good morning, Miss Utena." She replied much too cheerfully.  "Did you forget our study session with Miki this morning?"

"Uh, no."

After getting ready they walked to the dorm that Miki shared with his sister Kozue.  Utena knocked on the door.

Kozue glared at Anthy and let them in.  She showed them to where Miki was waiting.

Miki smiled weakly.  He was standing by the table set up in the middle of the room.  "Have a seat.  I'll get us some breakfast and then we can begin."  

Miki walked out with an awkward limp. It was as though he was having trouble moving.  Kozue was smirking.

Utena froze.  No.  What was going on here?


	3. Saionji

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I am merely using them for my own amusment.  
  
This story continues. as my friend dares me to continue. I don't know what is happening or what will.  
  
The Duel. Part 3 By NinjaNao  
  
Utena made her way up the winding staircase for yet another duel. Since coming to Ohtori, the duels had become pretty routine. She had come to accept them in her quest to find her prince, but these damn stairs were getting on her nerves.  
  
Her challenger, Saionji Kyouichi stood at one end of the dueling platform. Touga stood beside him as Utena made her way over to where Anthy waited.  
  
Utena sighed. She had fought him before. Hadn't he had enough? Anthy fitted Utena wit her rose. Touga fitted Saionji with his.  
  
Juri walked up to Utena. "As much as I do not look forward to seeing what will be revealed by my desired outcome, do not disappoint me, Utena." Juri replied. "I look forward to seeing Saionji get what is coming to him."  
  
"Uh, okay." Utena replied. She knew that Juri didn't like her much. Especially after losing to her but now she was counting on her to win. Oh, boy.  
  
Saionji screamed and began his attack, forcing Utena into a defensive posture. There was not much Utena could do other than block Saionji's angry desperate blows.  
  
Anthy was cheering for Utena which enraged Saionji even more. Utena dared to glance over to Juri. Juri stood there emotionless.  
  
An opening! Utena lunged and off came Saionji's rose.  
  
Saionji's jaw dropped in astonishment. Miki covered his eyes as Touga brought a chair over to Utena.  
  
Utena looked at Juri. She was snickering.  
  
Utena took a seat as Saionji mournfully dropped his pants and lay on Utena's lap. Utena grinned and cracked her knuckles. She was going to enjoy this.  
  
SMACK!  
  
Saionji grunted with the impact of Utena's bare hand on his backside. Utena was going to make him pay. Pay for every time he hit Anthy, and every other female he had pushed around. Each blow harder than the next, she was going to make Saionji pay.  
  
Utena was enjoying herself. The sound of each swat to Saionji's reddening backside was like music to her ears. She was going to make him beg for her to stop. She spanked him again and again.  
  
Saionji gritted his teeth. He backside stung with each blow that Utena delivered. Damn this bitch is strong, he thought.  
  
Finally, he could stand it no longer. "Enough!" he cried.  
  
Utena continued. "Not until you say please." She spanked him again.  
  
Saionji grunted.  
  
"Please!"  
  
"RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG!"  
  
"UTENAAAAA!"  
  
Gah! Utena felt herself being choked from behind in her chair. "Huh?"  
  
Wakaba laughed. "Utena, class is over." She replied. "You fell asleep. Let's go get lunch!"  
  
"Huh?" Utena responded. "Where's Anthy?"  
  
Wakaba made a face. She didn't like Anthy before and she didn't like her now that she was trying to take her Utena away. "Oh. She went to give something to Saionji."  
  
Utena followed Wakaba. Give something to Saionji?  
  
Passing the greenhouse, Utena saw Anthy with Saionji. She could just make out what they were saying.  
  
"Are you sure this will help?" Saionji asked.  
  
"Of course." Anthy smiled. "Just rub some on your backside and you will feel much better."  
  
Wakaba leaped onto Utena's back and Utena fell to the ground.  
  
"Utena?" 


	4. Touga

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters. I am only using them for my own amusement. 

This story like the previous chapters involves spanking. You have been warned. 

  


The Duel - Part 4  
By  
NinjaNao

  
Utena reached the top of the staircase. How much more of this was she going to have to deal with? She reached the duleing platform. There was Anthy, waiting for her as usual. Miki, Juri and Nanami were at the observation area. Utena turned to face her challenger. Saionji? Again? Does that man ever give up? Couldn't he understand that Anthy was hers? 

Juri approached Utena as Anthy fitted her with her white colored rose. "As much as I like Touga and hate you and your Rose Bride, Utena, do not disappoint me." she replied. "The very thought of watching those two should he win disgusts me." 

"Huh?" Utena responded as Anthy walked away with Juri having fulfilled her duty. 

Saionji wasted no time and attacked Utena. 

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Saionji screamed as he pressed his attack. 

Utena did her best to fend off Saionji's powerful attacks. 

"If I win, I get to have my way with whomever I chose!" the kendo captain responded. 

Utena managed a glance back at Anthy. His way? Anthy. No. Utena thought. With a new and powerful resolve Utena attacked back. She was gaining the upper hand and forcing Saionji to go on the defensive. With a skillful maneuver she had witnessed Juri use in fencing class, she robbed Saionji of his weapon. 

"Ha ha! Take that! I win!" Utena responded victoriously holding the tip of her sword at Saionji's throat. 

Saionji held his hands up in surrender. "No, please. Not again. Take him!" 

Utena looked toward where Saionji was pointing. Touga. She turned back to Saionji. "Give me one good reason." She replied. 

"Haven't you humiliated me enough?" he pleaded. 

No, Utena thought. I haven't. But still... 

Saionji bowed and pleaded for mercy. 

"I'm the winner right? And I get to have my way with anybody I chose, right?" Utena asked. 

"Yes. Yes. Anybody." Saionji pleaded. 

Utena looked over to Juri. Juri glared back and Utena chuckled. "Juri, bring me the chair." She ordered. 

Juri brought over the chair as Utena guestured to the student council president. 

Touga calmly walked toward Utena as she sat down on the chair. She smiled and dropped his pants. He bent over baring his backside. 

Utena slapped him hard. Touga grunted. Utena spanked him again. And again he grunted. She spanked him over and over again each time harder. His backside was growing red and tender, but he just kept grunting. Finaly with one mighty blow Utena hit Touga with everything she had. Touga screamed out in pain. 

  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Utena sat up. Anthy was smiling at her. Chu Chu was on the floor looking angry. She stuck her finger in her ear trying to get the nasty feeling out. It was wet. Did the little monkey drool in her ear? 

There was a knock on the door. Anthy went to answer it. She returned telling Utena that Touga was there to see her. 

Touga? Utena thought. What could he want? She went to the door with Anthy following behind her. 

Touga presented Utena with an invitation. "Both of you are invited of course." He replied. He smiled with all of his usual charm. "I had a lovely time last night, Utena. We should do it again sometime." 

"Huh?" 


End file.
